Yo tambien te amo
by hassi-chan
Summary: una noticia, una carta y un amor ¿no correspondido? a veces no decir lo que sientes a tiempo, te lleva a situaciones extremas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia media rara sobre mis personajes favoritos de inazuma eleven que se me ocurrió en una clase aburridísima de historia espero y a alguien le guste

Shindou y Kirino tenían más de 20 años, y seguían siendo los mejores amigos.Fue una tarde de lo que pudo haber sido un buen día, cuando Takuto llego con ´´grandes`` noticias-Kirino-_ -_¿Qué pasa Shindou?-_ -_me voy a casar :)- por un momento el pelirosa quedo pasmado por la noticia, no podía creer lo que escuchaba su mejor amigo la persona que mas quería se iba a casar -felicidades- fue lo único que salió de su boca en una falsa sonrisa un abrazo para ocultar la tristeza de su rostro.Las semanas pasaron y solamente faltaba un 1 día para la boda, en un salón se encontraba Shindou tocando el piano.-que bonita melodía – elogio una joven mujer -si, es muy hermosa -´´ es la favorita de Kirino`` -mañana es nuestra boda- la chica se acerco a el y le abrazo por detrás - estoy muy feliz Takuto-kun :D, por cierto esto es tuyo- sin romper el abrazo le entrego un sobre lo tomo con una mano y leyó - Kirino Ranmaru- - un amigo tuyo?-el mejor de todos :D- y por que nunca lo he conocido?- quien sabe- se libró de los brazos de a chica y dispuesto a leer la carta le pidió que le dejara solo, cerro la puerta y comenzó a leer lo siguiente:

_Querido Shindou _

_Espero estés bien y que lo siguiente no te arruine tu día especial, quería hacerte saber que mañana no asistiré a tu boda no es que vaya a salir o algo por el estilo, el verdadero motivo es simple TE AMO y siempre lo hare, tal vez nunca lo hubiese hecho en persona por miedo al rechazo y ah0ora mismo como un cobarde me oculto tras tinta y papel. Cuando me dijiste que te casabas todo mi mundo se destruyo en mil pedazos no puedo soportar que pertenezcas a otra persona, no quiero verte en el altar tomado de su mano y diciendo acepto. Estuve pensando que hacer con este dolor y después de mucho deliberar llegue a la conclusión de desaparecer de este mundo como un diente de león tocado por el viento, desapareceré en un viaje eterno sin sufrimiento, sin amor, sin tristezas, sin lágrimas, sin ti. Fue una decisión difícil, pero reitero que soy un cobarde y no encuentro otra solución que de fin a mi agonía. Hah si me vieras ahora te reirías de mi, las lagrimas recorren mi rostro y mi aspecto es el de un tonto un idiota enamorado, en verdad lamento si te causo esta tristeza tal vez porque se que en algún momento resentirás mi ausencia por el tiempo que pasamos juntos como los mas grandes AMIGOS, estoy seguro que ese momento será breve porque estarás con la persona que amas , me hubiese gustado ser ella estar contigo, caminar juntos de la mano amándote por siempre y oír de tu boca TE AMO esas palabras tan anheladas por mi corazón , lamentablemente no es así ._

_Hasta nunca…. Siempre tuyo quien más te ama_

_Kirino Ranmaru_

Dio por terminada su lectura la hoja que sostenía en sus manos estaba humedecida por el agua que salía de la cara del pianista y salió corriendo

-maldición no hagas nada malo- se dirigió al patio para ir por su auto

-Takuto-kun a donde vas?...- la mujer se callo al ver la situación del chico

- que…que tienes-

-lo siento tengo que irme perdóname pero no nos podremos casar yo, yo no te amo-

-que estas diciendo, es una broma verdad?, mañana es nuestra boda T_T-

- lo siento me te tengo que ir – sin mas arranco el coche dejando un marca en el pavimento y en el corazón de la muchacha. Aceleró lo más que pudo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de su ´´amigo``, fue directo a la puerta sin importarle su alrededor y comenzó a llamar, nadie respondió, toco la perilla y se percato de que estaba abierta ahora solo faltaba ver si el estaba allí…

****************/minutos antes en ese mismo lugar/**********************

Estaba el pelirosa en una esquina junto a las escaleras se encontraba llorando su aspecto era terrible, se veía fatigado, sus ojos rojos nublados por el rastro de lagrimas que inútilmente intento borrar con sus manos, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y una camisa holgada del verde vivo que tanto gustaba usar. En un momento se puso de pie, subió los escalones con pesadez como si algo lo estuviese deteniendo, logro llegar al techo, sintió el frio en sus pies descalzos y su cara humedecida, camino hasta llegar al borde del techo donde solo faltaba poco para caer.

-te amo Shindou- con el nombre de su amado en los labios dio un ultimo paso…


	2. Chapter 2

-yo también te amo- alguien sostenía sus manos, abrió sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con unos orbes cafés

- Shindou-

Había buscado por todas partes dentro de la casa grito su nombre y nada… dirigió la mirada a las escaleras y lo primero que llego a su mente fue las palabras que el había escrito sobre que quería acabar con su vida

-la azotea- no se le ocurrió otra cosa, subió tan rápido como pudo, no podía dejar de pensar en imágenes terribles sobre lo que le podía suceder al pelirosa

-Kirino sube- afortunadamente logro llegar a tiempo para salvarle la vida

-no, suéltame –

- ¿Por qué?, acabo de decirte que te amo-

- lo se, pero no es cierto, lo dices para que suba, además que hay de tu boda- pensaba que lo único que Shindou sentía por el era lastima

-ya no me casare TE AMO-

-enserio- seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo

-si, por favor sube- sus brazos comenzaban a ceder, afortunadamente el ojiazul cedió a sus palabras, el castaño quien le tomo de los hombros y se disculpo por ser un cobarde que tampoco se atrevía a decir lo que sentía y que se comprometió solo para intentar olvidar ese amor.

- Kirino a quien amo es a ti, siempre lo he hecho- puso una mano sobre su mejilla y acorto la distancia lentamente hasta chocar con los labios que tanto deseaba probar, se separaron lentamente y quedaron en el mas absoluto silencio un silencio que no duraría. Eso lo podían asegurar.

FIN

**Se que esta un poco corta y lo siento pero solo la escribí en un momento de aburrimiento y un toque semi-inspiración, gracias por leerlo :D**


End file.
